The referenced U.S. application Ser. No. 08/991,215 entitled "Automotive Fuel Filler Pipe Ball Valve Assembly" generally discloses a tamper proof automotive fuel filler pipe assembly that can be opened and closed remotely, for example from within a passenger cabin or trunk space, without contacting the vehicle exterior. The assembly includes a ball valve member with a fuel passage therethrough pivotally disposed in a ball valve receptacle of a housing member. The housing member has a fuel pipe opening coupled to a fuel filler pipe extending from a fuel tank, and another opening frangibly coupled to an opening in the body panel. The ball valve member is pivotal in the housing member to open and close the fuel filler pipe, whereby a portion of the ball valve member cooperates with a sealing member about the fuel pipe opening to seal the filler pipe. An exterior side portion of the ball valve member is positioned in the opening of the housing member when the fuel filler pipe is closed to prevent debris from entering the fuel tank and to provide an aesthetic appearance.
The present invention is drawn generally to automotive refueling systems, and more particularly to fuel filler pipe pivotal valve assemblies.